clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Party 2013
The Card-Jitsu Party 2013 was a party in Club Penguin, which began on May 23, 2013, and ended June 6, 2013. It was revealed at the Club Penguin Summit. It is the second Card-Jitsu Party, after the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and a break in 2012. It is also the first Card-Jitsu event to be held in May, rather than November. Card-Jitsu Snow, as well as the Snow Dojo, were officially launched at this party. Sensei was seen waddling around the Club Penguin Island. The Dojo and Dojo Courtyard were renovated, and the Ninja Hideout was removed. Storyline A snowstorm began in the Dojo areas on May 9, 2013. Sensei left on a journey to find the truth behind the storm, and he only left a written note behind: The elements are out of balance. It is time for me to face the truth behind the storm. The Fire and Water Dojos are open to all. I need every one of you to prepare. Soon, you will understand. One single snowflake may be quiet. But many become a powerful force. Later, on May 16, 2013, Sensei returns, but no penguin can rest yet. Sensei has a dream of a dark presence from his past and says: I had a worrying dream... a dark presence, in the shadows of the past. When I awoke, the mountain shook, and the avalanche covered the Dojo. Luckily no ninjas were training at the time. There has been a shift. The elemental forces are out of balance. I am calling on all ninjas-past, present, and those yet to join us-to prepare for battle. It is time, ninjas. Together, from May 23, we must master the power of Snow. Ninjas then started rumors about three masked snowmen in the mountains that want to defeat Sensei and the Ninjas and destroy the Dojo. As the snowmen make their way to the Dojo, Sensei says that they must master snow to defeat the snowmen and restore balance to the elements. The Dojo is renovated, to keep elemental balance, and the bridge to the Snow Dojo is complete. There, ninjas begin to do battle with the most unexpected of enemies: Tusk, a walrus who used to be Sensei's best friend, but has since become overwhelmed with jealousy and turned evil, and the snow minions, who's power is unlike anything the ninjas have faced before. Free items Trivia *It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine, and on the What's New Blog, that Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water would be opened permanently to all players. *It was the last Card-Jitsu Party to be celebrated in Club Penguin. Glitches *Players are sometimes stuck on loading screens when attempting to enter game play.This was fixed. *When entering Card-Jitsu Snow, the player encounters a black or partially black screen.This was also fixed. *Upon picking a Snow/Fire/Water ninja, players will sometimes receive an error message. This was also fixed. *In our friend's list it would show that all your friends are members. This glitch also coincidentally occurred at the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. *You cannot enter the Dojos when this party started, hence the only way to enter was the Ninja Hideout or the Courtyard. This glitch was fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks Snow Dojo Sneak Peek.png|Snow Dojo Snow Mountain.png|Ski Hill Ski Snow.png|Ski Village Snow Sensei sneak peak.png|An image Spike Hike posted on Twitter BI9WCQXCIAAjMrQ.jpg|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. (Notice Tusk on the mountain top.) Celebration of Snow Dojo Construction Sneak Peak.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dojo SenseiDrawingCardJitsuParty2013.jpg|A sneak peek by Ninja on the What's New Blog Artworks-000048205930-ag7xyo-t200x200.jpg|Another sneak peek New Courtyard Peel 2013.jpg|The sneak peek of the new Dojo Courtyard by Ninja on Twitter Newspaper Advertisements Ninjas Wanted.png Avalanche Covers Dojo.png Something Icy This Way Comes.png Rooms Pre-Party Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Dojo.png|Dojo Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Phase 1 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Phase 1 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Dojo Courtyard 2.png|Dojo Courtyard Phase 2 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Ninja Hideout 2.png|Ninja Hideout Phase 2 Party Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Beach.png|Beach Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Cove.png|Cove Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Dock.png|Dock Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Forest.png|Forest Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Ninja Headquarters.png|Ninja Headquarters Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Plaza.png|Plaza Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Stadium.png|Stadium Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Town.png|Town Log-In Screens CPLogInNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png|The first log-in screen advertising the party Log-Off Screens Snow Logoff.jpg|The first log-off screen advertising the party 0515-CJ-Member-Powercards-Exit-Screen 3-1368683326.jpg Homepages Celebration of Snow Homepage screen.png|The first homepage advertising the party CPHomepageNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png|The second homepage advertising the party CPHomepageMembersCanPowerUpWithMorePowerCards.png|The third homepage advertising the party Emoticons Emoticons Fortune Cookie Card Jitsu Party 2013.png|The fortune cookie emote Emoticons Teapot Card Jitsu Party 2013.png|The teapot emote Emoticons Chopsticks Card Jitsu Party 2013.png|The chopsticks emote Emoticons Soup Card Jitsu Party 2013.png|The green ninja cauldron emote Videos Trailer Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer 720p HD SWF Music *Main Theme *Snow Dojo/Through Mountain Passes *Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard/Ninja Hideout *Coffee Shop & Pizza Parlor *Stadium Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013